I just want yui to have a healthy relationship like fr
by BehaviorBeStill
Summary: Yui Komori is beautiful and deserves more love tbh i didn't really write this as a reader insert I just wanted someone to love Yui so put in whoever, there's a lack of Gay Yui and I for one Love the idea of gay yui or yui and her gay friend that totally has a crush on Yui. The moral of the story is love Yui. This is my first fic tho so warning its a drabble. probs a one shot.


Many times she came to you in a brief resurfacing of a memory. Often inopportune moments, at school, on your walk home, past a familiar church, even at home you could never seem to get away from the thought of her. She had away of remaining in your mind no matter how hard you tried to move on, today to could be described as one of those days. Truthfully you didn't want to forget, but it hurt to know she was gone. In that moment though In that memory, she was there, and perhaps that longing for the past was what truly hurt.

Soft blonde curls bouncing as she walked in front of you, her hand intertwined with yours. Her body faced ever so slightly to the left to keep them connected, she was always so warm. She would turn her head around giving you a smile so gentle that you swore your face flushed ever so slightly, she was always so pretty. The sun had always seemed to be attracted to her making her skin glow and her eyes shimmer. Maybe it wasn't just you who fell for her, maybe the sun to was enraptured. She would always say your name so softly, there was something so genuine about her. It was that moment as she led the way to school, as you past the school gates towards the entrance you must have realized it. "Ah, I like her. I really, really like her."

Maybe that was the reason the memory stayed so vivid in your mind, that or just how beautiful she was in that moment.

You had known her for only a short time, a year and a half or so. She being a first year and you a second year, there was a good chance you may not have even meant her. You were so thankful you had though, oh so thankful. The first time she called you "Senpai" made you blush like a madman, Yui really had become an important existence to you over time. "Even in the beginning, " you thought "she had always been special." Like she came though, she was gone as well.

It was odd, a mystery even at first, as she seemed to have just up and vanished. After a week people had begun to talk, only a few, but enough to get others interested in the mystery that had been Yui Komori's abrupt disappearance. It only got stranger as time went on. First, the homeroom teacher never even announced Yui's transfer. In fact, he didn't say anything until quite a few people had begun to wonder why it had been so secretive and the conspiracy theorists started saying all sorts of crazy things. Secondly, the friends she had (few as they were) had heard nothing of her departure leaving some (including you) to wonder if this had happened spur of the moment. There were those who had asked the school where she had transferred to but being that that was personal information, was never disclosed.

While all of this was going on you worried constantly, finally though you gathered enough courage to go to her church. Yui's father being a priest and Yui a devote catholic, you were sure you would be able to gather more information from them. Though you weren't all to religious yourself, you were happy you had agreed to go to church with her on more then one occasion. It gave you the chance to remember the path taken to get there, and it had given you more time with her which was your reason for going in the first place. Though you had expected a warm welcome like the times you had visited before when you got there, they were distant and clearly uncomfortable with your presence. That had made you anxious but all you wanted was a few answers, that was all. You told them she hadn't told you anything of leaving and hadn't answered any of your calls or texts, simply put you were worried about her. If they knew anything could they please tell you, it was one thing to have her not want to speak to you but as that was out of character you worried she was hurt. With uncomfortable glances to one another they seemed to silently agree to tell you what had happened.

Yui's father had been needed overseas for an unclarified reason, he hadn't wanted to take her along on the journey either. Due to this Yui's father made arrangements for her to stay at a distant relatives house until he came back. While this made you slightly annoyed being that Yui's father was just a priest in a small church in Japan, and that he left his daughter with some person who was practically a stranger, you remained outwardly calm. This didn't however answer why she had suddenly dropped all contact with her friends. To that they replied that the priest had told them that the relative lived in a secluded area and thus it might be hard to have contact. With those two answers they lead you to the door, practically pushing you out in the process ignoring your question of where the house was in the process. They closed the door on you before you even had the chance to turn around. It was obvious they were hiding something, but you being a high school girl and nothing more quickly realized that you hadn't any real power over this situation. Thus with dread and reluctance you walked home knowing full well that you'd probably never know what happened to her. You didn't just want to give up but with know real leads and no way to contact her, you had no real hope of finding her.

You would hope though, oh god how you'd hope. Although it had been a month since she left, it felt like it had been a year. It was terrifying to think of what may have happened to her but you believed she's be okay, that she would come back soon. Yui must have rubbed off on you, you being so positive about this. You smiled at that thought, yeah she always was-is so positive. After all Yui was kind and bright, no one would hurt her unless they were some kind of monster. People like that were rare so surely she would be fine. She was going to be fine...

Though you weren't positive in that you had to believe she was OK. What you were sure about though was that you loved her,you really loved Yui Komori and you would remain hopeful that she was safe. 


End file.
